


Finding Dean

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Castiel does whatever he can to reach past Michael’s control and get to Dean.





	Finding Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Before I wrote this, I considered if apocalypse world Michael and Castiel were brothers and came to the conclusion that no, they are not (which is reflected in the writing).

“And how long do you really think these will hold me?”

The voice was familiar but the cruel tone so very foreign to Castiel. He looked down at the figure seated on the bed, bound by cuffs and metal rods designed to hold even an archangel’s grace. Instead of answering, Castiel waved his hands, using his grace to remove every stitch of clothing that had previously covered Dean’s - Michael’s? - body. He approached the bed and checked the bindings for what felt like the hundredth time. Once he was content, Castiel turned to the bedside table and pulled out a few items, placing them on the bed before holding one up for Michael to see.

“What is that?” the archangel asked, his eyes on the small device in Castiel’s hand.

The question was almost comical coming from Dean’s body and in Dean’s voice. Cas looked down at the vibrator and smiled at some of the fond memories it evoked. “It’s a magic egg,” he replied, simply; it was enough of an explanation as far as Michael was concerned. The toy was one of Dean’s favorites, actually, and Cas was hoping it would help to reach him.

Castiel used his grace again to transport the vibrator into Dean’s body, nestling it right up against his prostate. He clicked a button on the vibrator’s remote and watched Michael’s eyes widen as the little machine sprang to life.

“This is your plan? Sexual stimulation without the consent of your precious human?” Michael mocked, the low vibrations enough to announce the toy’s intent but not much more.

Castiel smirked and clicked the button again, raising the speed of the vibrations. “I’m surprised you didn’t dig further through your vessel’s mind, Michael,” Cas replied. Then again, he supposed the archangel never would have had the occasion to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh so he likely had found Dean’s expertise in that area to be superfluous. Castiel raised his gaze and looked directly into Michael’s eyes. “I have standing consent to play with this body and Dean loves it when I wake him with sex.”

Michael sneered at Castiel. “I am an Angel of the Lord, cleanser of worlds, champion of the apocalypse, and twice the destroyer of Lucifer,” he proclaimed. “Do you really think sexual stimulation will be my undoing?”

Castiel didn’t reply, content to wait as he watched his plan unfold. He had realized quickly after he and Sam had found and captured Michael that the archangel would be able to withstand their usual methods, especially if they wanted the vessel back unharmed. To get Dean back, they were going to need to get creative so Cas had sent Sam on a supply run and gotten to work. Now, as he observed Dean’s body, he became more and more certain that this was going to work. Dean’s body was reacting exactly the way Castiel had anticipated - the way Castiel had trained it to - and Michael had no experience in this arena. 

Castiel slowly cycled through the vibrator’s settings, sometimes turning the buzzing up and other times bringing it down to barely a whisper and it was during those times that Castiel really saw how his plan was progressing. Through Michael’s taunts and proclamations of glory, Dean’s hips were rocking against the bed, seeking more stimulation than the vibrator was providing. Soon enough, Michael’s words were interspersed with little mewls and groans and Castiel knew he was right where he wanted him.

“Are we not brothers?” Michael gasped in an attempt to appeal to Castiel’s sense of dignity as the body he was possessing betrayed him. Rather than responding to his control, Dean’s body was becoming incredibly aroused and submissive to Castiel’s desires.

Cas paused for a moment, fixing Michael with an icy stare. “Brothers?” Cas spat as if the word were poison in his mouth. “I don’t know you from Adam.” He clicked the button on the remote one more time, setting the vibrator on its highest setting. Cas waited for Dean’s eyes to flutter shut before calling out to the human he could practically see just under the surface. “Dean?”

Dean blinked quickly a few times. “Ca-aaaaaahhh!” The pleasure slammed into him all at once, his groggy voice instantly shifting to moans.

“Dean, don’t you dare cum,” Cas commanded, dialing back the vibrations to make that possible for the hunter. They were walking a fine line and Cas needed to keep Dean on the edge of an orgasm without letting him go over. Too little or too much and Michael would regain control.

“Wha- where are-” Dean began looking around the room. Recognizing it, he finally settled on “When did we get here?”

Castiel cringed, hating the answer he had to give. “You’ve been possessed, Dean. By Michael…” he began but was quickly interrupted.

“No,” Dean insisted, “no, after he killed Lucifer, I told him that we had a deal and he left. He’s… he’s restoring heaven. We were…” Dean paused as he fought back a wave of pleasure, “we were hunting a pack of werewolves. Why are we back here?”

“No, Dean,” Cas insisted, turning up the speed on the vibrator, “that’s just the fantasy that Michael is conconting to keep you busy. You need to cast him out.”

Dean was right on the verge of orgasm again and Castiel reached out and cupped his cheek, pulling the hunter’s focus off of his building pleasure. “Cast him out, Dean,” Cas commanded, using the voice he knew Dean couldn’t ignore. “Cast Michael out.”

The room erupted in white light as Michael was forced from the vessel. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean, bumping the vibrator back to the highest setting and finally allowing Dean’s body to find its release. Immediately, Dean’s head slumped down, his chin hitting his chest as his limbs went as loose as the bondage would allow.

Castiel waved the vibrator out of his lover’s body and quickly moved to release him, certain that the archangel was gone. As Cas arranged him on their bed, Dean’s eyes opened. 

“Cas? Tha’you?” he asked, his words slurring together.

Castiel reached for Dean’s hand and gave it a squeeze as he nodded.

“Michael?” Dean asked.

Dean nodded, his eyes fighting to stay open. “Good, good. We’re gon- we’re gonna…” Dean’s eyes fell shut again. “I’m gonna nap. And then we’re gonna kill the bastard.”

“Sleep, Dean,” Castiel agreed, still holding his hunter’s hand.


End file.
